madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Skipper/Quotes
|General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Bride|Bride}} /Other|Other}} }} The Madagascar Penguins: Christmas Caper * Rico, I want that tree up to mustard. (telling Rico to carve the ice into a christmas tree) *Kowalski, what's the status on the approved musical selections? Exellente! * Sticky pudding in nineteen hundred hours, yule log to commence on my mark. Engage! Checkimondoo! * Eggnog in twenty one hours, writing our names in the snow at twenty one o' five. * All right boys, stand by for eggnog! private? *Chug!, chug!, chug!, chug!, chug!, chug!, chug! well done Rico!! this guy can really hold his nog! *Twenty one and ten hours boys! Engage cranberry. *Hold on a second! Something's missing! *Kowalski, give me a head count! *Where's the Private?! *Missing? Hoover Dam! *Wait! There he is. He just went to bed! ... What the?! (there is a bowling pin in Private's bed) *What have you done with Private? Talk mister! (talking to a bowling pin with a smile face) *I'll deal with you later. (slaps the pin) *He's one of us, men. You all know the penguin creedo. *No, that's not it, NO, that's the walrus creedo! It's never swim alone. *Kowaski, analysis. *He's close, I can feel it. *Well we need to get closer. Ten o' clock, men! Blend! Blend! Blend! *Grand Hoover Dam! Private's been captured! *Hold that elevator! *What goes down, must come up. *All right men, commence Operation: Special Delivery! *Shiitake mushrooms! No more Mister Cute and Cuddly. *Rico, enough with the dynamite already! *Santa Claus is coming to town! (crashes in from the window) *Quadruped, canine, twelve o' clock! Rico! *Kowalski, status! *Let him have it Rico! *Holy butterballs! *Kowalski, i need a plan! Exellent! commence operation: stocking stuffer! *High five, low five! Down low, too slow! I think our work here is done. *Rico! She didn't see anything. *Let's blow this popsicle stand, boys! *Yes Rico, kaboom. *It's good to have you back young private *Do you remember the penguin creedo? *No, the other one, it's never swim alone! ALONE! ON CHRISTMAS! don't you get it. *C'mon Rico, do we need to explain this to everybody? *It's not too late, young Private. I've got a new plan to fit him in. *(doorbell rings) Who could that be? *WHAT?! Madagascar *"Just smile and wave, boys. Smile and wave." *"Kowalski! Progress report!" * "Rico, you're on liter patrol. We need shovels, and find more popsicle sticks. I Don't wanna risk another cave in." * "I want you to look cute and cuddly, Private." * "Today we're gonna blow this dump." *"You, quadreped! Sprechen zie English?" *"What continent is this?" * "Hoover Dam! We're still in New York!. Abort! Dive! Dive! Dive!" * "Can you keep a secret, my monochromatic friend? Do you ever see any penguins running free around New York City? Of course not. We don't belong here, it's just not natural. This is all some kind of wacked out conspiracy. We're going to the wide open spaces of Antartica. To the wild!" *"You didn't see anything... right?" *"We've been ratted out, boys." *"Cute and cuddly, boys. Cute and cuddly." *"(looks out of a hole in crate) Progress report." *"You! Higher mammal. (to Mason.) Can you read?" *"Africa? Well, that ain't gonna fly, Rico!" *"Status!" *"Don't give me excuses, GIVE ME RESULTS! (slapping Private when he failed to hack the ship's system.)" *"Navigation! (to Kowalski.)" *Alright, let me think... and shut him up! (captain is awake and screaming for help and Rico slaps him.)" *"Let's get this tin can turned around! (after Private succeeded to hack the ship's system.) *"Well boys, it's gonna be ice cold sushi for breakfast. Rico!" *"Now this is more like it!" (upon landing on Madagascar.) *We killed the ship's crew and ate their livers! *Gotcha didn't I! Just kiddin doll the people are fine.(slaps rico flipper) they are on a slow lifeboat to china *"Hey! I know you two. Where's that psychotic lion... and our monochromatic friend?" (talking about Alex and Marty.) *"Boys, our monochromatic friend is in danger. Looks like we have a job to do. Captain's log: Embarking into hostile environment. Kowalski, we'll need to win the hearts and the minds of the natives. Rico, we'll need special tactical equipment. We're gonna face extreme peril. Private probably won't survive." *"Fossa halt!" *"It's been a real pleasure serving with you, boys." *close those eyes, do it! tighter! (getting alex to eat food other than steak) *RICO!(rico slices fish for alex) *"open that hatch!" (telling alex to open wide) *FIRE IN THE HOLE! now chew! *chew like a maniac! savor it... *The kitty loves the fishies!(suceeding to get alex to eat fish instead of meat) *(When Private's suggesting to tell the zoosters that the boat is out of gas.) "Nah... Just smile and wave boys, smile and wave." Merry Madagascar * Back away! You don't know who your dealing with! * North Polers! * Well I was wrong. Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Struts?, Flaps?, Engline?, Coffee maker?, *That's gonna be the second biggest slingshot I've ever seen, but it'll have to do. *Attention, this is your captain speaking, buckle up, get comfortable and pray to your personal gods that this hunk"o" junk flies. *Launch!! *We're going for pineapple my little bobbly-headed boobly-boo.. *Kowalski,anaylasis. *I find it pretty and somewhat hypnotic. * Rico! manual! *Problemo solved! (smashes the light) *What makes you think so! (Kowalski warning skipper the plane may be out of fuel) *Buckle up boys! (the plane IS out of fuel) *Don't look, doll! This might get hairy... *This is you captain speaking, I've got good news and bad news, the good news is.. we'll be landing immediately, the bad news, we are crash-landing! *"When it comes to air travel, we know you have no choice whatsoever. But thank you anyway for choosing Air Penguin. *my goodness, doll, you're shakin' like a leaf! *Rico, you've had your fun, pull up! *Gear down! *Gently now you just want to kiss the ground. Just a peck, a smooch like you're kissin your sister! *I said KISS IT! (The plane did not kiss the ground) *Now just a brake, just a touch, a little whisper! *Prepare emergency landing procedures!flaps up....Deploy!! *Casualty report. *That's a number i can live with, good landing boys! who says a penguin can't fly! *We'll fix it! *Grit, spit and a whole lot of duct tape. *It will take about sixty-nine years years to fix this plane *NO! six-to-nine years! *Kowalski! i say we use this setback to your *Then you will be in charge then,you fix the plane! *Well then I'll remain in charge *Go! Go! Go! *C'mon take the bait! *Phase two. Move men, move! *rRco?!?!?! *Engine, check! Gas, check! Music, check! *"No!" (When Private asks if Nana is dead.) *Where are those chimps! We have to look for them, Private! You're coming with me! Oh, well then Rico!, you're coming with me! *I would like to kiss you monkey man! *Would it fly? *Ahhhhh! medic!( the bobble head doll was shot by nana ) *Breakneck speed!!! "You boys are a bunch of suck ups!" Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *"You pillow fight like a bunch of little girls!" (To Kowalski and Private) *"Chimmy Changa! These pillows are filled with baby birds!" *"Kowalski, we'll be rich. The laws of physics don't apply to us." (After being told that a solid gold plane would not fly) *"That's it baby!" (winning on gambling) *"Step on it boys!" *"She's good!" (talking about Dubois) *(Vitaly saying they don't allow stowaways) "I hear you, Russkie. Although the circus owner may allow stowaways, if the stowaways just happens to be the owners. Riddle me that." *"Well, you better know what you're doing, you're risking Private's community college fund." *(the zoosters were worried that the circus is not good enough) "I don't even know why we bought a circus in the first place. We've had enough dough for a plane!" *"I used to buy teeth, then have them capped in gold. Now I can eat apples! Sadly, I discovered I don't like apples." *"Fire in the hole!" *"I can't believe you lied to all us circus folk." *"The hippies got ambushed! *"I never thought I'd say this on American soil, but the Russkie's right." (agreeing with Vitaly, that led them into saving the zoosters) *"Unleash the seal!" (Stefano: I am a sea lion!) "Whatever." Penguins of Madagascar: The Movie (2014) * Seriously? Does anyone know where we're marching to? * I don't think I like you attitude, vending machine. Or your prices! Release them! * Follow me, boys. We're going in hot! * (after he's squirted by an octopus) ''Oh, mother pearl! That stings! The Penguins of Madagascar *“Smile and wave, boys. Smile and wave…" *"Evasive maneuvers, boys!" *"This madness ends now!" (Common catchphrase) *"Cheese and Crackers!" *"Hot Fudge!" *"Biscuits and Gravy!" (Monkey Love, after Phil declared he was going to speak to her) *"Fish and Chips, man!" (Little Zoo Coupe and Monkey Love) *"Smoke Salmon!" (Penguiner Takes All, when the Lemurs got the flag for the second time) *"My whole life... is a lie!" (Truth Ache, after learning no one liked his Monk Fish Surprise) *"Sweet mother MacArthur! Will you just take a lookout position!?" (Operation: Plush & Cover, when Skipper was mad at Julien not listening to his command) *"Don't eat the Puffin Puff Pastries! They're evil!" (Huffin and Puffin, when he saw his team eating Hans Danishes) *"Marlene, don't bring all your sappy emotion into this. This is love!" (Monkey Love, when Marlene was describing her way for Phil to capture Lulu's heart) *"As far as your concern. I am nobody." (Roomies, when he was about to leave from the presence of Marlene and Rhonda) *"Okay Ringtail, do not think of anything, except for me saying right now of not thinking of anything." (The Helmet, when he was walking over to Julien to take the helmet of his head) *"Eyes on the flipper." (The Red Squirrel, when he was trying to hypnotize Private) *"I would ask you the same thing except for the guy part." (The Hidden, when he wanted to know why Marlene was at there HQ) *"There's no such thing as too paranoid, Private. Remember that, and forget you ever heard it." (The Red Squirrel, when he was trying to make Private forget of as being to paranoid) *"We made a very spoiled very obnoxious lemur, very happy." (Lemur See, Lemur Do, after they fixed Lemmy and gave it to Julien) *"Time travel. All you want to do is slap a hippy but instead you get multiple Kowalski's." (It's About Time, after the other future Kowalski came and told him about the problem) *"Kowalski! You MANIAC! You did it. You finally really did it. (It's About Time, when he sees the flooded Statue of Liberty, spoof of Planet of the Apes) *"Oh-hoo-hoo-hoo a mysterious ancient map. It's classic." (The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel, when the gang sees a map) *"Who can say no to a good old-fashion treasure hunt? (The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel, after they retrieved the key) *"Who could say no to a mysterical quest?" (The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel, when he got the feather of the crystal falcon) *"I'm infected!" (Operation: Cooties, when Skipper is touched by Marlene who he thinks has the ''cooties.) *"Glowing red eyes, that's almost never good." (Dr. Blowhole's Revenge, after seeing the Julien robot) *"Hansel and Gretel maneuver special. On my mark: execute!" (In The Line of Doody, when they are trying to find that pigeon) *"He's just a BOY!!!" (Tangled in the Web, when Private's taken away) *"I've rotted away in gulags, work camps, penal colonies in every dirty flea-bitten corner of creation. But I promised myself that I would NEVER END UP IN HOBOKEN! AT LEAST NOT ALIVE! I WOULD PUCK OUT MY OWN EYEBALLS! I SWEAR TO YOU!! (Right Hand Man, when he and his comrades think that they are one of the small animals shipped to Hoboken) *(sadly) "McArthur's starched short pants! I can't believe how much time I've wasted with you!" (The Big S.T.A.N.K. before shedding a single tear) *"I find reason tedious and boring. We'll use force." *"If you can't join them, beat them." *"Well played, General Tsao, well played." *"What have I done...? What have I done?" *snoring* "WHAT HAVE I DOOOONE??!!!!!" (Operation: Break-Speare, when he thinks he's killed Private) *Sorry Rico, an evil lair can only self-destruct once. (A Visit from Uncle Nigel after escaping Red's base and Rico demands to go again) *Tell them all. Get them out of your system, Please. (Skipper to Nigel, who spent an hour talking about Dollies. -A Visit from Uncle Nigel-) *Time travel. You just want to slap a hippie, but all you get is multiple Kowalskis. *So the not-so-safely-contained savage nature has taken physical form and is off running wild. That about right, Kowalski? Littlefoot *I don't mind saying it, that guy vexes me. He's a vexer. Littlefoot *Kowalski, this country was founded on motivating people by fear. Rico, get us in there. Littlefoot *Let's not point fingers we don't have Private! Kanga Management *"Are you my mommy?" Catchphrases *"Smile and wave boys, smile and wave" *"Cute and cuddly boys" *"Commence Operation (fill in)" *"This madness ends now!" *"You didn't see anything." *Often says some kind of food, especially to do with fish, when surprised *"What the ham steak!?" *"Oh, come on!" *"Ringtail!!" *"Kowalski, analysis!" Conversations involving him *Skipper: from the poison Sound off, Kowalski. *Kowalski: I can taste sound. But that's over now. *Skipper: Rico? moans *Barry: checkers with Private, who's still wearing the metal suit King me! *Skipper: Is everyone else seeing a poisonous frog playing checkers with a robot penguin? *Rico: Uh-huh! *Skipper: Right. Back on the rack, men. *Skipper: Tonight you go mano-a-mano against the fiercest creature in the concrete jungle. *Private: A badger? *Skipper: Yes... wha? No! *Kowalski: I have an idea, but I'm not sure how safe it is. *Skipper: I like it already. *Skipper: Not bad, Private. But had that been a decoy elephant foot loaded with TNT, you and I wouldn't be having this conversation. *Private: How often does that happen, Skipper? *Skipper: Well, why don't we ask Manfredi and Johnson? Oh, we can't, because they fell for the old exploding elephant foot. A Christmas Caper *''(The Penguins exchange high fives with one another after a successful rescue)'' *Skipper: High five, low five, down low, too slow! I think our work here is done. *''(Skipper, Kowalski, and Private leave. The three turn and see that Rico is about to drop an anvil on Nana)'' *Skipper: Rico! *''(Rico turns to the three)'' *Skipper: (making hand gestures) She didn't see anything... Marble Jarhead *''(After Rico is told of the big prize he will get if he doesn't misbehave)'' *Private: What? Because Rico is bad, he gets a reward for just not being bad? *Skipper: (pats Private in the back) That's a miracle, baby! Untouchable *''(Upon recovering; Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico see Private in a robot suit playing checkers with Barry. Barry jumps over one of Private's pieces)'' *Barry: King me! (turns to the penguins and waves) Hey, guys! *Skipper: (stupified) Anybody else seeing a robot penguin playing Checkers with a poisonous frog? *Rico: (nodding) Uh-huh. *Skipper: More rack time, boys. Jungle Law *Skipper: This is gonna end very badly, "Your Majesty". And when this jungle law does fail, I will have four sweet, sweet words for you. *King Julien: Ohhh. "I love King Julien"? *Skipper: Ye- No. "I told you so"! *King Julien: WHAT?! *Maurice: (coming to his aid) Nobody tells the king "I told you so!". *King Julien: (pushes Maurice down) It is unspoken of! *Skipper: Well, we'll just see about that, hmm? *King Julien: Yes, we will. Haunted Habitat *''(Marlene gets Skipper out of the sewage water to safety. She gets the water out of his system and he regains consciousness)'' *Skipper: (dazed) Are you my Mommy? *Marlene: Skipper, (points the flashlight at him) are you okay? *''(Skipper snaps out of it and stands up)'' *Skipper: Never better. *''(He turns the tape recorder back on)'' *Skipper: Skipper's log. Through mysterious means I have escaped the watery doom. *Marlene: It wasn't mysterious, it was me. *Skipper: Marlene, the Skipper's log is no place for flights of fancy. It's About Time *''(Skipper enters the HQ with a sack that has the other future Kowalski inside and then drops it, interrupting Rico from destroying the Magufeim.)'' *Skipper: Hi everyone, what'cha doing? *Private: Skipper, what's in the sack? *Skipper: Laundry. Why? What's wrong with a penguin and his sack of laundry? *Private: Well nothing, except we don't wear clothes. *Skipper: Well yeah, because they're dirty! Gator Watch *''(The penguins land on the hood of a car after being thrown off the Animal Control van)'' *Skipper: Men, commandeer this vehicle. *''(The penguins get in the car and hold the driver down)'' *Man: (surprised) Penguins?! *Skipper: Kowalski, wheelman. Rico, gas. Private, music. *''(The remaining three take their positions)'' *Private: Smooth jazz or hot adult contemporary? *Skipper: Let's...classic rock this chase! *''(Private turns on the radio)'' *Kowalski: And away we go! Kaboom and Kabust *Skipper: Gentlemen, Rico is a danger to himself and others. We never leave a madman behind. *King Julien: Too late, silly penguin! Already he is going to expand my kingdom with the most mayhemiest destructo machine ever! stands at the lemur habitat, buzzing Eh, why is he just standing there? *Skipper: You maniac! You let him go too far! He's built up too much psychotic pressure! *King Julien: Uh, what? *Private: Don't you see? Rico *is* the destructo machine! suddenly starts destroying everything in the lemur habitat The Red Squirrel *Skipper: Status report, Kowalski. *Kowalski: Nearing completion of escape tunnel 15. *Private: Isn't that being overly cautious? *Skipper: Even better. It's full-blown paranoia! *Kowalski: But we already have 14 escape tunnels. Isn't that enough? *Skipper: Manfredi and Johnson thought so. What was left of them came back in a manila envelope. *Kowalski: From Manila, ironically. *Kowalski: It's a time lock. *Skipper: Can you unlock it? *Kowalski: Well, it's high-tech inscription technology...*snorts* from 1963! Sting Operation *Skipper: I don't like it. What do you make of it, Kowalski? *Kowalski: I don't know, Skipper. It could be anything. *Skipper: Oh really? Could it be Alaska? *Kowalski: ...No it's not a- *Skipper: Are you saying Alaska might be stuck upside down to the clock tower of my zoo? *Kowalski: Eh yes- *Skipper: Because I think people would notice if the entire state of Alaska just packed up and moved to the zoo! *Kowalski: Alright! Maybe it couldn't be *anything*! *Rico: Whoooh *Skipper: I'm sorry, boys. I sometimes resort to sarcasm when facing the unknown *Kowalski: No doubt. ---- RETURN TO |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Bride|Bride}} /Other|Other}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- ---- REFERENCE SECTION ---- ---- ---- Category:Char-Quotes Category:Characters Category:Skipper